From one life to another
by luvbooksforever
Summary: Clary, Izzy, Alec, and Jace must head to Idris for a Clave meeting, and to see the rest of the Lightwoods. However, something goes wrong with making the portal, and they end up in Chicago. Will they ever get home? What will the Clave do when they find out they're missing? And what will happen to poor old Magnus (later chapters)...? Rated T cause I feel like it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey-o people! This is a new story I wanted to try out. More details on that in the bottom AN (and no, it's not super long.)**

**This is a story where there's no war in the TMI books or the Divergent books. Alec is probably... 19? Jace:18, Clary and Izzy, 17. Tris and Christina are 17, and Tobias is 19. Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC... I did this in about 2 hours, starting at 9:30. And I don't proof-read. I probably should though. I hope you guys like it, and pleasr R&R! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DIVERGENT SERIES OR THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS SERIES!**

Clary POV

Jace, Isabelle, Alec, and I were all standing in the library of the Institute, preparing to leave to Idris. There was a Clave meeting, and Alec and Jace by now are of age. They just wanted to bring Isabelle and I. Psyche! Izzy and I wouldn't shut up about it until they gave in. Jace and Alec only allowed it because Maryse and Robert were already in Idris, and gave us permission to come.

Magnus looked at everyone, and eventually spoke. "Ready?"

"Yes," everyone chorused. Isabelle, Alec, and I all stared at each other, while Jace just stood off to the side, a smirk on his face. I frowned at him, and he smiled a little. A real smile, the ones he saved for me. We just stood there for a few seconds, until Alec cleared his throat.

"Are we leaving or not?" Alec asked.

Magnus sighed at Alec's demand._ He should get used to it_, I thought. If he's going to be Alec's friend and... lover, then he should get to know that Alec can be VERY harsh, and show no emotion. I've never really seen a soft side of him. _Props to Magnus, if he gets the anti-social Alec to ta-,_ I started to think, but then Magnus summoned the portal. Everyone including me stared into it. What we saw was definitely not what we expected.

A big city, but no glass demon towers. Also, everybody walking around seemed to be wearing... red and yellow?

"What is this?" I asked, my curiosity taking over. I've always been too curious for my own good, and it was rearing its crazy head now. No one responded for a while. Even Magnus didn't know.

"If you're not going to tell me, then I'm just going to go into it." I said. I know that this isn't like me, but there's just something about this place. It's weird, and yet beautiful. I wonder what it would look like in a sketch... I dismissed the thought, and jumped.

I could feel the whirlwind sensation that everyone feels when in a portal, and then I was dumped out into the strange city. I just layed there for a couple minutes; I don't have anywhere to be. When I get up again, I see Jace and Isabelle behind me, the portal still open. A few minutes more, and Alec appeared, holding what looked like four seraph blades, daggers in his boots, and a bow and arrow. He handed each of us a seraph blade and a dagger, and I was suddenly glad I had on shadowhunter gear and my stele.

"I thought we could use the extra weapons, going into a random city with no clue where it is, besides the fact that it's on Earth." Alec exclaimed curtly. Isabelle and Jace nodded, and I followed suit. Soon enough, we got to a main street where a ton of people in red and yellow were walking around, talking, giggling, or playing games. I don't know why, but it disgusted me. I felt out of place, and I could tell that the three others did too.

The people clad in red and yellow drew back from us, even though we had concealed our weapons. _What's wrong with these people?_ I wondered. I started listening to the conversations around us, and picked up a few words.

"Why are they-?"

"What's going o-?"

"Is there trouble in-?"

"Dauntless? What are the Dauntless doing-?"

"I don't recognize any of them, but-"

I tuned out again, and started speculating on what they were saying. Dauntless... who the hell were they? I started to wonder if coming here was a bad idea. Izzy turned around to face me from in front of me, and turned back around once I had caught up to her. Jace flanked me, and Alec did the same to Isabelle. We just continued walking, ignoring the stares and pointing until someone tapped me-or should I say, _all of us_-on the shoulder. I turned around, and Izzy, Alec, and Jace did the same. I was greeted with the sight of a beautiful woman. Or, she would have been save for the long scar on her face.

"Hello." She said politely. "I am the leader of Amity, and must escort you back to Dauntless."

We all glanced at each other, and I suddenly shook my head discreetly, silently saying to just go along with it.

"Alright..." Jace said slowly, his golden gaze suspicious as he eyed the woman in front of us. His arm went around my waist, and I glanced up at him, grateful and thanking him with my eyes. This woman, these people, this _city_,was unnerving to me.

The woman nodded, and led us to a car. That was painted red. _What is their obsession about with the colors red and yellow? And why are they so... happy? _I ask myself. I shake my head, hoping I get answers soon.

I stare out the window as I watch building go by. We go past a section of city where everything is blue, and the people look nerdy, and are dressed in blue. The next section we go through, everyone is dressed in black and white, and they seem to be arguing. I notice scales on a building; it looks like the main one, like the mayor's house or something. After, we pass through a grey section, and everything is plain. The people wear baggy clothes, and I see hands on a building, like the main building of the black and white section.

Finally, we arrive to a place where all the buildings are broken, and it looks like there's no life. However, next to us, there are train tracks, and I see a train in the very far distance. The car comes to a stop, and the woman tells us to 'please' get out. We oblige, and she tells us that we're here. She then leaves, leaving us with nothing but our weapons and the train that is coming closer every second.

"What do we do now?" Izzy asks. I look at her, as confused as she looks. Jace and Alec also glance at each other, and I see them come to a solution using their eyes.

"We get onto the train." They say simultaneously.

"How?" I ask. "The train isn't slowing down, and it'll be here in less than a minute."

Jace puts his arm around me like he did when we first met 'the leader of Amity'. "We jump on. Second to last car."

I nod, nervous. Izzy and Alec do too, and I know that this could be our one chance.

"Lets do it." I say, gathering my courage.

The train got closer and closer, and we all started jogging. The car came up, and Jace, Alec, and Izzy pulled themselves in with no trouble. Me on the other hand...

I jumped and I got my arms on the floor of the car. I can't jump too well, and I'm not tall. _Shoot._ I thought. My arms were starting to slip, and if I fell, then I would die. This was SO not how I imagined my death.

Right as I felt like I was about to fall, I screamed. A millisecond later, I saw feet, and then hands grabbed mine when they just let go of the car. The person, a male judging by the shadow, grunted as they lifted me into the car. The person held me up by my shoulders. I was grateful, but I hated the weakness. I snapped out of the persons grip, and looked around the car. There were two people in here, a brown-haired attractive male _(the brunette version of Jace)_ and a short blonde female _(the blonde version of me...) _I looked around for my friends, and as I thought, they aren't in this car. I must be in the last car.

"Who are you?" I asked.

* * *

Tris POV

"Hey, Tobias, who are those people?" I asked.

He looked over at me, and then said, "What people?"

Tobias and I were on (in the last car of) the train, but for no particular reason. Well, he asked me to come, and I just said yeah. But he was acting all weird. I wonder why he really did ask me to come...

I shifted my attention back to the four people I saw outside. Tobias saw where I was looking, and I went back to where he was, leaning on the wall of the car, and facing where I previously was. I looked back out, and saw that three of them were gone. _They must have gotten into the car ahead of us_, I mused. _But I had never seen them before. How could they have known how to jump onto a train if they weren't-_

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard a scream. There was a girl, around my height, clinging onto the last few inches of the car floor. _She will fall if we don't help her._ That thought brought me back into the present, and I looked at Tobias, scared. He was just sitting, watching the spectacle calmly. The sight angered me; it reminded me of me when I first jumped onto a train.

"Help he!" I shouted over the wind. Tobias nodded, and went over to save the poor thing. He pulled her up, and held her up by her shoulders. An angry look flashed in her eyes, and she jerked her way out of his grip. He looked towards me, a bit mad, but I could see sympathy in his eyes as well. I just shook my head at him, and looked towards the newcomer, waiting for her to speak. I didn't want to scare her... too much.

"Who are you?" She asked, finally finding her voice.

"I am Tris, and this is To-" I start to answer, but then Tobias cuts me off with a glare.

"I am Four."

She looked at him weirdly, and I rolled my eyes. WAY too many people do that. She spoke again, this time saying, "I'm Clarissa, but you can call me Clary. Where am I?"

Tobias and I glanced at each other, and I knew my instincts had been correct. She wasn't Dauntless. But, she sounded as if she didn't know what the _faction system_ was. _She's stupid, _I immediately thought.

"I'll give you an explanation of the way things work around here, but I need to know where you came from first." I say. No way was she going to get information out of me before I got some out of her.

She immediately started talking, sounding a bit afraid. "I'm going to tell you something you can't tell anyone else, got it?"

We nodded. We already have plenty of secrets; we can keep one more.

"Me, and my three friends that you may or may not have seen, are shadowhunters. Or we can be called Nephilim. Shadowhunters exist on Earth to hunt demons, and we devote our whole lives to the cause. The angel Raziel created the first shadowhunter, Jonathon Shadowhunter. Our "race" was named after him. The Angel poured his blood into a cup, and that was how he was created a shadowhunter. Raziel gave the cup to Jonathon, allowing him to make a whole race of them. The descendants of the first shadowhunters also became shadowhunters, and so on. We can be created today by using the Mortal Cup, the cup of Raziel, or we can..." Clary blushed. "Reproduce. Raziel gave the first shadowhunters three Mortal Instruments, so that one day, if needed to, we could summon Raziel himself. The Mortal Cup, which I told you about, The Mortal Sword, which makes anyone tell the truth and used for trials in the Silent City, or the Bone City, as it is referred to, and the Mortal Glass. That has been lost for years, generations even, so we have no idea where it is, or what it does."

Clary paused, to see if we were getting it perhaps. I just nodded, telling her to keep going. I was really curious about all this but how could it be real?

"Shadowhunters keep the demonic population on Earth down, and keep Downworlders in check. Downworlders include werewolves, vampires, and the fey, more commonly known as the Fair Folk. Vampires are the Children of the Night, and werewolves are the Children of the Moon.

"The Silent Brothers are shadowhunters, but they mutilate themselves with the most powerful runes known to shadowhunters. Their eyes and mouths are sewn shut, and they speak with their minds. The Silent Brothers live in the Silent City. The Iron sisters are the sister brethren to the Silent Brothers. Only female shadowhunters that are in good standing with the Clave-the law-making body of shadowhunters-may speak to them. They are the ones who make all of our weapons."

Tobias and I just stare at her. I don't think that I would have believed her, but then she took out a sword, said something to it, and it glowed to life.

"The Iron Sisters made this, out of _adamas_, which is what all shadowhunter seraph blades are made of." Clary finished. "Oh, and the sisters can speak and see." She added with a slight smirk.

I looked out the window again, and saw the building I jumped onto the day initiation started. "Hold that thought." I told Clary. "We have to jump onto this building."

Clary nodded, and then shouted something out the car door. I heard a shout back. I guess that was her friends, and they knew now to jump off here.

"One, two... three!" I shouted, and jumped. I landed neatly on my feet, as did Tobias, and-to my surprise-Clary and all her friends.

"Come down with me into my apartment, and I'll tell you about Dauntless." I told her. "And you might as well bring your friends, now that I know the truth about you guys. And I think they're curious too. This way." I finish, and jump into the black hole in the center of the building, the net catching my fall. Everyone comes down after me, Tobias last (because of his fear of heights) and I started to walk the gloomy hallways, leading them back to my room.

**AN: Hello! I know, new story, while I haven't finished my old one. Or even truly updated it for 2 months... :/ No War will be put on hiatus for now. I might just discontinue it all-together...**

**Anyway, what did you think about this story? I read the TMI series, and loved it, and so I read a few cross-overs and came up with the idea for this! I hope it's okay. This is my first cross-over, so I have no idea how well I did. **

**Please read, review, favorite, and whatever else! Oh yeah... follow. XD I'll update within a week for this story, now that I know what I'm doing.**

**Buh-bye!**

**PS: Did I do the TMI description right? If not, please correct me in your reviews. And I have to do the divergent explanation too... Pretty much, let me know what Im doing wrong, so I can fix it. I'm on here to write for fun, but also to become A better writer. **

**Last note (added in a day later tho...): I just got a review, asking why Clary didn't just say she was from NYC. Its because they (tris, tobias, etc) would have found out eventually, and she also wanted them to know the truth of her. And because I felt like it. XD**

**Buh-bye for real now...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, in this chapter, pretend Clary's mom knew about her father _and_ brother (Valentine and Sebastian). She told Clary everything, but there is no war. Does that make sense? Hopefully it will later in the chapter. Anyway, since I made you all wait for, like, two weeks for this, here's the next chapter. Please R&R! :)**

Tris POV

We finally get to my room, the newcomers looking around, trying to take everything in. I sigh; they're no better than new initiates right now.

I lead them inside, and they stand there, not knowing what to do. Clary catches my gaze, and I smile a bit, trying to soothe her nervousness. I might be Dauntless, and usually emotionless (especially with initiates), but I have a soft side too!

"Sit." I tell them, and then I sit on the floor in my living room. They all follow suit, and sit in a circle on the floor beside me. We all stay quiet, nobody knowing what to say or what to do. I decide to start off, because I want a couple more questions answered before they start asking their own. "You told me what you _were_." I say, pointing to Clary. "But you never told me where you were _from_, which was what I had originally asked."

I wondered if it really was top secret info, the shadowhunter stuff. Clary's friends reactions answered that automatically.

"Clary, why did you tell-"

"She's not a shadow-"

"You should know better!"

I shook my head, not knowing what to do. After a minute of her three friends yelling (what are their names?), and Clary defending herself, I decided to use my Dauntless-given voice. "SHUT UP!"

They all quiet down, like scolded new initiates. "How old are you, and where are you from? And besides Clary, what are your names?" I asked. Sometimes my curiosity is too great. Stinkin Erudite side.

The boy with the black hair answered first. "I'm Alec, and I'm 19 years old."

Raven-haired girl answered next. "Isabelle, 17. I'm Alec's sister." _I kinda guessed that..._ I thought

"Jace, 18. I'm their adopted brother, and her boyfriend." Blondie explained, first pointing to the two siblings, who I now know are Alec and Isabelle, and then to Clary. I nodded, finding this acceptable.

"Now your turn to talk. Where the hell are we? What are 'factions'? Why is everyone in black here? And for the Angel's sake, where did the other dude go, and who was he?" Isabelle inquired, asking the last question with eagerness in her tone. I sighed, wondering how to begin, and answer this onslaught of questions. Eventually, I started to speak.

"You are in Chicago. Life here is split into five factions: Abnegation, Amity, Candor, Dauntless, and Erudite. You are born into one of these factions. When you turn 16, you take a test to determine which faction you would fit best into." I stopped for a second, silently wondering if I should tell them about the Divergent. With a couple more seconds of contemplation, I decided not to. "You go to a faction choosing ceremony with the rest of the kids in your class, and you choose a faction, hence the name of the ceremony. You can switch factions if you want, but then you can never go back. Never see your family. We have a saying: Faction before blood. You follow it, or you're dead. As for why everybody is wearing black, each faction has a color that you have to wear, a symbol, and they all represent a trait. Abnegation's color is gray, and you have to be selfless to be in it. Amity is peaceful, and the colors are red and yellow. Candor is honest, and they are black and white, because that's what they see life as. People in Erudite are intelligent, and they always wear blue, since they think it calms the mind. Lastly, where you are now, is Dauntless. We're the brave, and our color is black. You guys would fit in here because you seem reckless like us, and wear black a lot. And you have tattoos." I finish up. Their eyes are practically out of their heads by now, and I smirk. I go through their questions in my mind, and realize that I've left something out.

"The other guy that was with us is named Four." I say. Everyone but Jace looks at me weirdly, while he stares at me as if he knows why he's named Four. Maybe he does. It's not hard to figure out. "He's my boyfriend, so stay away from him."

Isabelle looks at me with surprise in her eyes, as does Jace and Alec, while Clary bursts out laughing. "What's so funny?" I ask, curiosity and anger getting the best of me.

"The fact that you're like me and Jace. We're-" she cuts off, pointing at me and herself, and then continuing, "short, thin, and believe we're average. Sorry, I just guessed." She adds, and I shrug in return. It's true. She carries on. "Jace and Four are both... Well, they're both _hot. _And everybody wants to go out with them."

Jace snickers at this, and even I crack a smile. Alec and Isabelle were on the ground laughing at what Clary said, but I wasn't paying attention to them, and neither was Clary. She was watching all of us with a blank look on her face, as if she was daydreaming or something. "Is she thinking about her family? Like, does she miss them, cause she's away from home right now?" I ask, pointing at Clary, who still had that far-away look on her.

Everybody stopped laughing immediately. _What? What did I say?_ I start wondering, hoping that what I said wasn't too bad. Clary snaps out of her thoughts, and glares at me, before explaining.

"My family is... well, it sucks. My mom was the most normal person ever, until I found out when I was 15 that she was a shadowhunter. She got a warlock to put a block on my mind to keep me from seeing the shadow world. So basically, she stole my memories. But the whole time that we lived in our apartment in NYC, she was hiding me from my dad. I guess she couldn't risk me exposing the both of us, so that's why she took my memories," She explained. I was about ask something, until she started up again. "My dad is evil. He's the most wanted person in the shadow world up to date. He stole the Mortal Cup-the cup I told you about on the train-from the Clave. My mom stole it from him, and hid it in a card. I'll explain later," she added, when she saw my face. "I had a brother, but he has demon blood in him, and follows my dad. The bottom line is: My dad and brother are evil and in hiding, and my mom is a liar."

I stared at her, at a loss for words. What _could_ I say after that?

"What do we do now?" Alec asks, after a couple more minutes of silence.

I started to get a smirk on my face, and get an idea. It's actually really simple. They just have to pretend to be part of Dauntless.

* * *

Third person POV

"Where are my kids?" Maryse growls, including Clary as one of her own children. Magnus stares at her, calm and cool, but with hidden anxiety at what Maryse might do to him.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do. They were supposed to come to Idris yesterday. You were setting up the portal to get them there. You saw where they went. So I'll ask you again: _Where are my children_?"

Magnus simply shakes his head. "I told you. I don't know. In the portal, I saw a city, one that looks close to this one and Alicante, but without the demon towers. The people were all dressed in red and white. I told them not to go into the portal, but since when does Clary listen to people? She jumped into the portal, and into the wrong city. Jace jumped in to go and get her. Isabelle jumped because the other two did. Alec went to go get weapons for them, seraph blades and daggers. And a bow and arrows for him. I'm going to say it one last time: _I do not know where they are._ I'm worried too."

"Yes you do!" Maryse bellows, her eyes gleaming with fury.

"No I don't," Magnus repeats calmly. "They'll be fine too. As I said, they have weapons, and they can make friends."

Maryse glares at him one last time, then leaves the sanctuary of the Institute, back to her own room. Magnus sighs, and heads back to his own home. _I hope the little shadowhunters are okay..._

* * *

Chicago: Clary POV

"You have to pretend to be Dauntless." Tris says. _WHAT?!_

"No, no, no." I say. "There must be an easier way. We won't fit in. We can't. We're shadowhunters, not Dauntless. We don't know any of this... faction stuff. We don't know what you do here. We don't have homes or jobs. I guess you could say we have friends, but I'm not sure if I should call you a friend yet. People will notice us-notice we're different."

Alec, Izzy, and Jace nod as I say this and glance at each other uncertainly. "I don't know whether or not to trust you or your boyfriend." I finish.

Tris glares at me. "Why would you not trust Four, or me? Four saved your life on the train. I told you everything about this place. Well, close to everything." She says, rethinking what she explained previously. "But still. What else do you want?"

"To know how we're going to be able to fit in." Jace says.

Tris sits and thinks for a couple minutes. "Hmm... We could pretend you're sixteen. You would go to school as Dauntless, and then go to the choosing ceremony that's in a week or two. Choose Dauntless. Pass initiation. We all know that you're brave enough to. Then you'll be able to get an apartment and job, and fit in."

"Okay..." Izzy says. "But who will we stay with for this week? And how will people not realize there are new students in the class?"

"Geeze, you guys are such worriers!" Tris says, exasperated. "Girls can stay with me, guys with Four. Nobody will notice you. Just dress like you do now, and you'll be fine. Also, do you have weapons on you?" She asks, pointing to the dagger hilt that is sticking out of my boot. I blush, push it back down, and say, "Yes."

She shakes her head, and asks, "Why?"

Jace, Alec, Izzy, and I burst out into bitter laughter. "Demons are everywhere. And so are our enemies." Jace says simply.

Tris nods, and says, "Its getting late. I'll lead you two," she points to Jace and Alec," To Four's room. He'll get you clothes. He might seem cold, but he's had a terrible past. Don't push him on it. I know all of it, and am the only one who does. He's nice once you get to know him."

"That makes two of us." Jace interrupts, looking down. I smile sympathetically at him, and scoot closer to him.

"What? Whatever. If you two are alike, then I'm guessing I won't want to know and that you won't tell me." Tris guessed. _Boy, is she right,_ I thought. "Isabelle and Clary, you can stay with me, and I'll get you two clothes too. Although, you could probably fit into mine, Clary." She exclaims with a small smile. I just smile back, laughing in my head at what Izzy's reaction will be to that.

"WE'RE GOING SHOPPING?!" Izzy shouts, her eyes gleaming with excitement. I sigh. Her reaction was just as crazy as I thought it would be.

"Yes. Now, come on you two. I'll bring you to Four's." Tris says briskly, and then walks off. Jace and Alec get up, saying bye to us, and follow Tris quickly. Izzy and I glance at each other, but sit in silence. Tris comes back about 10 minutes later, and asks,

"Who's ready to go shopping?"

**AN: BY THE ANGEL! It took me so long to do this! I should stop saying I'll have these chapters up by a certain day, cause I never do. I hate lying, especially on here... It's my Candor side... ;)**

**This chapter was boring, yes, but Clary and all them need to know what to do. It was just a filler chapter. But I promise a bit more action next chapter. I get to bring Christina in for shopping.. Oh boy. That'll be interesting. Izzy and Chris shopping _together_. O.o Help meeeeee!**

** I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but I have a ton of volleyball going on. My first tournament was yesterday (We got second!) and I have a three day tournament this weekend. Which means lots of practices. I also have midterms after the three day tourney, so I'm going to need to study a lot. Sorry about this, but this comes after volleyball and school. I wish I could say otherwise. :/ I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP, but again, it'll be a while.**

**Uhh... Please review, and thank you to LuminousFishy, Guest (I don't know who you are, but thanks!), Ashs2Ashs, and Luv46 for reviewing, and to LuminousFishy (Again ;) and Megisalwayscravingfandomfood for following. Last shoutout goes to my 1 favorite, Kayla2175. Thanks to all of you! Please keep reviewing, and I'll see (_theo_retically) you all at the next chapter.**

**Buh-bye!**


End file.
